Finding Fanfiction
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS. The boys of JONAS discover our little haven. And react rather peculiarly. One-shot. Kevin/Macy.


_How I think the boys would react to finding Fanfiction.  
(Although, according to an interview I saw, Nick loves reading fanfics. Joe thinks they're scary. So who knows, maybe they already have??)_

**Finding Fanfiction.**

"I'm bored." Kevin announced, flopping down on the sofa.

Macy rolled her eyes playfully. "You're an international popstar and you're _bored_?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Kevin shrugged. "It happens."

She laughed and turned her attention back to her laptop screen.

"What'cha doin'?" Kevin asked, trying to sneak a peek at the screen.

"Just reading a Fanfiction." She answered nonchalantly, before turning to glance up the stairs. "What is taking her so long? She said she'd be five minutes." A hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Sick of me?" Kevin smiled.

"No, of course not. But we need to get to the library. We have finals in two weeks." Macy was shocked at the idea of ever being sick of Kevin.

Joe -maybe.

Nick -definitely.

But never Kevin.

She'd learnt a lot about the boys in the recent few months and (even though, secretly, Kevin was her favourite before) Kevin had proved the nicest out of them. (And the least annoying. What with Joe's constant beating around the Stella problem and Nick's seriousness and intenseness -not to mention his slight diva attitude- not being an act.)

Yes. Kevin was by far her favourite.

"Maybe the whole library part is the reason she's late."

Macy nodded. That was very true. It probably was the reason.

Kevin glanced at the laptop screen.

"Are you reading about us?" He asked, seeing Nick and Joe's names popping up in several places on the page.

"Do you not know what a Fanfiction is?" Macy asked, a little surprised when Kevin shook his head.

"Well, this probably isn't the best example because it's not that great but, a Fanfiction is basically where the fans write stories about you guys. Some of them are really, really good. Some of them suck. Like, I read one the other day about you and Nick being afraid of a spider. It was pretty stupid. I mean, you'd never be afraid of a silly little spider and neither would Nick."

Kevin chuckled. "Actually, spiders are the one thing Nick's afraid of."

Macy's eyes widened. "Really?"

Kevin nodded. "Just don't tell him I told you."

Macy shimmed a little on the sofa so she could share the laptop with Kevin.

She felt her heart race increase a little when their bodies came into contact.

She clicked on the word 'Favourites' and then clicked on a story called 'Ducks For The Weekend'.

"This one's my favourite because it's one that's all about you." She told Kevin, a little imperturbably, not realising the affect that had on the boy.

"Really?" He squeaked. "Your favourite?"

She nodded.

He began to read, and she began to re-read, and neither noticed Kevin's arm slip from the top of the sofa to around Macy's shoulder.

After reading the first chapter of the story, Kevin let his curiosity get the better of him.

"Have you written any Macy?"

Macy's face reddened and she moved her head so her hair fell in front of her face.

"I tried a few times." She whispered. "But after I got to know you guys, it felt wrong writing about you."

Kevin laughed. "Pity." He said. "Seeing as you know us, yours would probably have been the best on there."

Macy looked up and smiled at the compliment.

Kevin returned the smile.

"You guys look awful cosy." A female voice came from the stairs.

Macy and Kevin quickly jumped apart.

"H-hi Stella…" Macy stuttered. "Ready to go?"

Stella arched an eyebrow. "Ready when you are."

Macy handed the laptop to Kevin. "You can give it back to me tomorrow. All the good ones are in my favourites but feel free to browse through the JONAS Community."

Stella's brow furrowed but she said nothing.

"C'mon then." She nodded to Macy. "Let's go."

* * *

Kevin stared at the description of one of the stories. "Kevin, why do you insist on wearing your jeans so damn tight?" It took him a second before he glanced down at his jeans. He'd never really thought about that. He just wore whatever Stella put him in. Then he thought about it some more. _Why_ did Stella insist on putting him and Nick in tight jeans if Joe was the one she had a crush on. He clicked on the story and read the author's note in hopes to find out. Upon reading the author's note he was so intrigued he figured there'd be no harm in reading the story. He was wrong.

So the fans thought that they couldn't be that pure?

That the rings were just for show?

That the tight jeans were a ploy?

He was going to have to have a word with Stella later.

He proceeded in reading some of the reviews to see if the other fans thought this way too.

That also proved to be a bad idea. "Sex sells." Was the reasoning behind one.

Oh God! The fans thought they were into that?! They were in their teens for crying out loud!

They were going to have to do some serious damage control.

"What's had you glued to the computer for the last four hours?" Nick's voice cut through Kevin's internal freak out.

Kevin quickly closed 'Lead Us Not Into Temptation' before noticing that there were several other windows open, all with different JONAS stories, most of which he'd really liked.

Some of which were a little scary.

To say the least.

"I've been reading a few one shots, you should check em out. The hilarity in some of them is nothing short of comical genius. Just don't read the ones that have Jovin or Lemon in the description."

Nick stared wide eyed at his (usually goofy) brother.

Kevin sat smugly, while silently thanking a one shot he had read where he had come out with numerous insightful lines. He had memorised some of them to see if real Joe and Nick would have the same reaction as fake Joe and Nick.

So far, Nick was on the right track.

Nick shook his head.

"Kevin," He started. "Is it your purpose in life to confuse me?"

Kevin shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't quite found my purpose yet. Although, right now, I'm thinking about getting these people discovered. Ever think of starring on a show about ourselves?"

A look of disgust crossed Nick's face.

"Kevin that's ridiculous. No one would watch that. Besides, none of us can act…"

Kevin was about to retaliate but Nick cut him off.

"Besides, the only channel that would be stupid enough to make a show about us would be Disney Channel. And I'm never going anywhere near Disney stars again. Far too much drama."

Kevin shook his head.

Nick went to take the laptop.

"Excuse me," Kevin started in a posh, startled accent. "Does this laptop say 'Nick Lucas Can Just Take Me'?" Kevin inspected the laptop (just in case). "Uh, no. This is Macy's and I'm going to have it back to her in one piece tomorrow."

Nick arched an eyebrow.

"So no touchy the laptop." Kevin finished with a nod. "Get your own."

Nick rolled his eyes.

"Fine. What's the site?"

Kevin's eyes widened. "You mean you're actually gonna check them out?"

Nick half nodded. "As soon as I learn what a one shot is…"

Kevin went to answer but Nick geld up his hand.

"By myself."

Kevin shut his mouth and a look of confusion crossed his face when Nick arched an eyebrow expectantly.

"Oh right," Kevin blinked, remembering. "Fanfiction dot net. Search for JONAS. Just remember, no Jovin and no Lemon. You're far too young and innocent."

Nick narrowed his eyes.

Now _that_ had him intrigued.

* * *

Nick winced again. Kevin was right. He _was_ far too innocent for Jovin and Lemon.

Some fans.

Are whack.

Joe power slid into the room.

He was confused when he didn't get a reaction.

No, "Joe. Stop it." from Nick or no, "Joe, that was AWESOME!" from Kevin.

The two were just glued to laptop screens.

"Discover EBay?" He asked, pulling up next to Nick.

"Ssshh." Nick silenced, waving his hand dismissively.

Kevin gasped. "No! Nick! You got shot!"

Joe blinked.

"Is this some kind of Grand Theft Auto thing?"

Kevin arched an eyebrow. "You know Mom banned us from that."

Nick nodded. "And it was all your fault too, if I remember correctly."

Joe shrugged.

He has his moments.

Nick sighed. "What is it with the fans and thinking I don't know how to take my medication? The amount of these to do with me going into diabetic comas and the likes is crazy!"

Kevin sighed. "At least you've gotten more than one appearance."

Joe couldn't hide the utter confusion that clouded his face.

"I'm-"

"Confused. I know." Nick cut him off.

Nick shook his head. "And they all seem to think I'm emo." He glanced quickly at the mirror.

"I'm not emo." He muttered.

Kevin chuckled. "Actually I read an epic line earlier that said you were one flat iron away from being emo."

Nick contemplated that for a second. "I guess, I don't smile very much do I?"

This time it was Joe's turn to interrupt.

"Can somebody please tell me what the heck is going on?!"

Nick pulled Joe by the collar and shoved his face against the screen.

"Fanfiction. Voila."

Kevin laughed.

Nick turned to him and shot him a giant grin, causing Kevin to burst into hysterics.

Joe peered at the screen and saw an entire section dedicated to him.

"I think I like Fanfiction…" He mused.

* * *

"I hate Fanfiction." Joe exited another one-shot. "They all think I'm a man hoe." He folded his arms.

"Well," Kevin looked up from his fourth reading of 'Ducks For The Weekend'. "Your name does rhyme with hoe…" Joe shot him a glare and Nick laughed, earning a confused look from both his brothers.

"What?" He shrugged, smiling. "Laughing isn't actually so bad…"

Kevin clicked on a link, noticing that a new story had been added.

Kevin's eyes narrowed when he read the pen name. _StylistStella, _Author of 1 story, Filed under 'Kevin/OC'

"I knew I'd win." Nick smirked.

"Win what?" Joe asked, looking up from a Fanfiction he actually liked. (Of course it was one about Joe Lucas ending up with the JONAS Stylist, Stella Malone)

"There was a challenge between all of us, to see who was the better kisser. The girl ended up falling for me." He leaned back and flexed his arms, a cheeky grin on his face. "They always do."

Joe's jaw dropped open. "You… Hey! Don't try to be me!"

Nick shrugged.

"I think I'd make a good you." He jumped up on the bed. "I am DJ Danger! Fear me!" And with that he jumped from the bed, grabbed onto on of the poles and slid down.

Kevin and Joe winced when they heard a crash.

Moments later Nick came running back into the room.

"Dude! That was awesome! Screw being the reserved one! Being the idiotic, accident prone one is _way_ more fun!"

"Not if you speak with big words like that." Joe muttered.

Kevin's eyes followed Nick as he ran to Joe's bedside locker, his eyes narrowing as Nick pulled out Joe's flat iron.

"All hail the _new and improved_ Joe Lucas!" He screeched, running towards a mirror, a giant grin on his face.

"I think he's finally cracked." Kevin muttered in astonishment.

Joe sighed.

"That's it. I'm never telling Stella I love her. Things would never work out."

Kevin scoffed.

Was he the only one Fanfiction wasn't affecting?

"It's a fictional story Joe. Not your future."

"But the things written here make sense. I value her friendship more than I want her… you know…" Joe's eyes widened. "Oh God!" He exclaimed. "I _am_ a man hoe!"

Joe's mention of Stella reminded Kevin he had a story to click on.

It was called 'Different'.

Joe walked over beside Nick, who was frantically trying to straighten his curls.

"Here, here." Joe took the flat iron and placed it, expertly, against his side. "You're doing it all wrong. Plus, your hair is gonna need a hell of a lot of product."

Kevin's breath caught in his throat as he read the name of the OC.

"Macy." He mumbled.

"Macy?" Joe said thoughtfully. "She's nice. Yeah, I like her. I guess I could spend the rest of my life with her... I might ask her out…"

Nick sprayed some of the straightening spritz in Joe's face.

"Not if I ask her first." He smirked.

Joe rubbed his hand against his eye. "Ow man. Watch it."

"Danger never watches out." Nick muttered.

Joe was so busy trying to wipe the liquid out of his eye, he forgot about the flat iron, hanging from his pocket.

"Dude!" Nick yelled. "Your pants. They're on fire!"

Joe smirked a cocky smile. "I always knew you thought my pants were hot Nicholas. But, there can only be one Joe."

"No!" Nick shouted. "They're literally on fire!"

"Why thank-"

Nick smacked Joe.

Hard.

Upside the head.

"You idiot!" He yelled, grabbing a glass of water and throwing it over Joe's jeans."

"Watch the flat iron!" Joe grabbed the flat iron and held onto it for dear life, before looking down at his scorched pants. "Stella's gonna _kill_ me." He whimpered.

Nick rolled his eyes.

"Joseph, you _can't_ leave something heated against Denim for too long. You of all people should know that."

Kevin read the last line in the one shot.

"I guess being different isn't so bad, once you've found that someone special to share it with."

Stella was right and he knew it.

He knew what he had to do.

He closed the laptop before throwing a confused glance at his brothers.

"_What_ happened to ye?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. Nick's hair was -relatively- straight and Joe had a hole in his pants.

Joe pointed to the hole. "Stella's gonna-"

"Stella's gonna what, Joe?" As if on queue the blonde's voice entered the room.

"I, I…" Joe stumbled. "Your hair looks really-"

Stella's eyes widened and a screech that could be heard from Canada emanated from her.

"Get over here right now." She told him, using her angry voice.

As Stella and Joe left the room, Kevin heard Macy's familiar giggle.

"Nick?" She asked, trying to contain a full blown laugh attack. "What, um…What did you do to your hair?"

Nick sighed and turned to the mirror.

"I was trying to be Joe."

Macy's brow furrowed.

"Why would you do that?"

Kevin sat forward intrigued as to just how this conversation was going to go.

"Because my fans think I'm emo."

Macy laughed.

"You were reading Fanfiction."

Nick nodded.

"How'd you know?"

Macy walked up next to him.

"Everyone exaggerates on Fanfiction. Your fans know you're not emo. They just need something to make you totally different from other characters. Like they make Joe a bit of a player and they make Kevin a little … spacey… It's just for writing purposes." She laughed again and turned Nick's body to face his reflection. "Your fans love you for who you are. Don't ever forget that."

Nick turned back to her, his usual half smile on his face.

"I guess you're right. And I just look ridiculous with my hair straight." He gave her a one armed hug. "Thanks Mace."

Macy grinned. "You're very welcome. Nick…of JONAS."

Nick rolled his eyes playfully and left.

"That was pretty awesome if I do say so myself." Kevin told her, walking up next to her.

She shrugged.

"I have my moments."

Kevin nodded.

"There's nothing more magic than a Macy Misa moment."

She blushed.

"Macy?" Kevin gulped.

"Kevin?" Macy asked, quietly.

"You like me for me, right?"

Macy nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't have you any other way."

"A-and…I love you for you…" Kevin trailed.

Macy looked up.

"I, um, I think it's about time I took action, Mace. I don't wanna end up like Joe and Stella."

Macy wasn't really sure what to say so she bit her lip.

Kevin chuckled.

"Stupid move Mace." He wound his hand behind her hair and tilted her head up to meet his.

"Actually," Macy smiled. "I think it was the perfect move."

* * *

Nick beamed as he watched Macy and Kevin's lips connect.

But as quickly as it formed it fell from his face and he shook his head.

"Nah." He put his hands to his face and wound them in circular motions. Smiling big was kinda painful. He'll just stick to his own smile. "Big smiles are Kevin's thing." He mused, walking toward the piano.

* * *

_Wrote that about a week ago and forgot about it.  
I'd love to know, how do YOU think the guys would react to finding fanfiction?  
Later dudes. :)_


End file.
